Camp Gaia
by x-Princess-Garnet-x
Summary: A peaceful hike through the woods? Or a prologue to disaster?
1. The Bus Ride

A/N I know there is probably a billion of such fanfics....but i wanted to put MY spin on it  
Camp Gaiabr  
  
The bus roared to life as Dagger got on. She was headed to Camp Gaia for the first time. She had read the brochure but it didn't seem to be her sort of thing. She was rich after all. what bussiness did she have in a summer camp? All that sweating, insect bites, and she had to actually swim in a lake. Had these people ever heard of chlorine? Though, in the back of her mind....way back there...something about this trip facinated her. She had never really been near the outdoors much. Maybe this will be a great adventure, if she doesn't get bitten to death by miquitoes. She took a seat near the front of the bus holding her backpack close to her. Inside, she had her portable CD player, assorted snacks, a game boy advance, and a book...just in case she got bored. She stared out the window absently.  
  
"Hi there!" came a voice from behind her. She turned her head to see a girl slightly shorter than her with purple hair...wait a minute....PURPLE hair?  
  
"Um, hello," Dagger replied. The girl slumped into the seat beside her.  
  
"My name's Eiko Carol! What's yours?" The girl chirped.  
"My name is Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th," Dagger replied.  
  
"You must be new here. You got a nickname? That's a mouthful!"  
  
"My friends call me Dagger."  
  
"Why do they call you that?"  
  
"Inside joke."  
  
Just then she heard a whoop of joy as a boy jumped up the steps of the bus. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes...and was that a tail? The boy took out a water gun and started shooting it at the passengers of the bus who all screamed. Luckily, it didn't hit the front seat. Eiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Zidane! Do you have to make an entrance all of the time?!" Came a voice from off of the bus. An adult woman walked onto the bus...she seemed like a woman anyways. She had a face that was very reminicent of a rat and a very thin tail. What's with all of these tails? Zidane turned to her and shot her a cocky grin.  
  
"If it isn't my favorite counciler! How the heck have ya been Freya?" Zidane asked playfully. Dagger could not help but watch him.  
  
"That's Counciler Crescent to you now take your seat," The woman looked annoyed. Dagger leaned in to Eiko.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, that was Counciler Crecent. She's the counciler of the Bermicia Cabin. I think they're all rat people there," Eiko answered.  
  
"Not her! Him!" Dagger hissed hurridly.  
  
"Oh, him. Don't worry he's not worth your time. That's Zidane Tribal. He's in the Tantalus Cabin. He likes playing pranks on my cabin!" Eiko said crossing her arms. Dagger felt there was more to this than Eiko was saying.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Dagger asked.  
  
"No! Well....kinda...You better not tell anybody!" Eiko answered.  
  
"Don't worry I won't. So what cabin are you in?" Dagger asked.  
  
"Madain Sari...though I don't know if it will be there this year..." Eiko replied sadly.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Last year some guys from Camp Terra burnt it down....no one ever caught who it was exactly though."  
  
"Well if you don't go to Cabin Madain Sari, which one will you go to?"  
  
"Probably Cabin Alexandria..or maybe Cabin Lindblum...but there's alot of people there. I might not get in."  
  
"I wonder what cabin I'm going to be in," Dagger thought out loud. Suddenly she hear the sound of about 15 kids go "EW" then promptly covered her nose. "What on Earth is that smell?" Zidane stood up proudly.  
  
"Do not fret my fellow camp goers! It was I!" Zidane yelled loudly. Suddenly there was an armada of paper flying at him.  
  
"Not even YOU could do something like that!" Eiko yelled.  
  
"He dropped one of his stinkbombs!" Yelled a boy that was sitting beside Zidane.  
  
"Blank! They were starting to beleive me!!" Zidane yelled.  
  
"In your dreams!" Shouted Eiko.  
Yes,Dagger Thought,an interesting summer indeed....  
  
(So, What did you think? I NEED FEEDBACK!!! I know several characters weren't mentioned but worry not! All in Due time!! Dont think I would make a fanfic like this without good ole Vivi!) 


	2. Cabins

(A/N Well here is capter two.. gonna introduce a couple new characters....it shall be fun! Let me know if you have any suggestions!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zidane hoisted his bag from the cargo truck that followed the bus. Kids from the bus were still giving him evil glares for the stinkbomb incident. That smell will never get out of that bus. It wasn't HIS fault, of course, it was an accident. He was just trying to lighten up the mood with the "I did it" gag. he walked to the Tantalus Cabin. Ah, it was good to be back. He set his bag down next to his bunk. Yes, that's right HIS bunk. Zidane had been coming to this camp since he was four years old. He knew everyone there and they knew h8im...except for the new girl he saw on the bus. She was kind of cute. All he would have to do is work his charm and she would be like the rest of the girls in the camp. He smiled to himself. Yes, they all want me. Just then, he heard a commotion outside of the cabin. He rushed outside to see what it was.  
  
"P-p-p-please! P-p-put me d-d-down!" Shouted a short kid with a pointy hat. There was a large red haired kid holding him by his underwear in an atomic wedgie. Ouch, thought Zidane, that looks painful...  
  
"Hey, Amarant! Still picking on kids half your size?!" Zidane shouted at the red haired kid.  
  
"What's it to you monkey boy?" Amarant replied.  
  
"Put him down!"  
  
"What are YOU going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm gonna bust ya up!" Zidane yelled. Amarant threw the kid in the pointy hat down and walked toward Zidane. "Vivi! Get outta here! I got ya covered!"  
  
"Wh-wh-what about you?" Vivi asked straightening his hat.  
  
"This loser? No problem!" Zidane laughed. Amarant glared at him then grabbed him by the back of the collar.  
  
"You'll eat those words!" Amarant growled.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Came a deep gruff voice from behind. Councilor Baku walked up behind the two. "Pickin on the shorter folk again, eh, Amarant?"  
  
"No sir I-"  
  
"Get to yeh cabin or I'll have to talk to yer counciler!"   
  
"But I-"  
  
"NOW!" Baku ordered. Amarant set Zidane down and stalked away glareing. "Not ten minutes and yer in a fight! That must be a new record."  
  
"Last year it was seven," Zidane corrected.  
  
"Oh yeah. Anyways quit pickin fight that ain't yer own! You got that?"  
  
"But Viv was gonna get pounded!"  
  
"And so were you! BWUAHAHAHA!" Baku walked back to his office. Zidane sighed. Vivi walked up to Zidane having finally situatd himself.  
  
"Th-th-thanks for helping me...a-again..." Vivi stuttered.  
  
"No problem. You gotta learn not to take things like that from other people! You're tough!" Zidane said punching Vivi in the arm playfully.  
  
"I-I-I don't know if I-I can d-d-do that...." Vivi looked down.  
  
"Sure ya can! You don't have to take anything from anybody you don't want to! Stand up for yourself!"  
  
"I-I-I'll try...."  
  
"We'll make a confident man outta ya yet!" Zidane laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eiko stood outside the ruins of Cabin Madain Sari. Her worst fears had come true....it is condemed. Counciler Beatrix walked up behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Eiko, You'll like it in Cabin Alexandria. That new freind you made on the bus will be there," Beatrix said softly. She knew Eiko felt terrible.  
  
"Dagger is in Cabin Alexandria?" Eiko asked. Beatrix nodded. "Where's Mog gonna be?"  
  
"She's in Cabin Alexandria too," Beatrix answered.  
  
"So, I won't be alone?"  
  
"No, you're freinds will be there."  
  
Eiko smiled. She had missed Mog since last summer. Cabin Madain Sari was a very small cabin. It only had three people in it. But, then the fire came and totally destroyed it...  
  
"Will you be alright?" Beatrix asked gently.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Eiko lied. She would never be fine.  
  
"I'll help you get settled...alright?" Beatrix offered.  
  
"No thanks, I can do it."  
  
Eiko picked up her bags and went to Cabin Alexandria. Cabin Alexandria wasn't the biggest cabin, but it had quite a few people in it. Beatrix was a really nice counciler from what she heard. She looked around for a free bunk when she saw Dagger.  
  
"Eiko! There you are!" Dagger shouted to her waveing her over. Dagger had six large suitcases with her and her backpack which she had on the bus with her. Eiko gained her composure and smiled.  
  
"Movin in? We're only gonna be here one summer ya know," Eiko teased. Dagger laughed.  
  
"I didn't want to forget anything that I might need," Dagger explained.  
  
"Or anything the rest of the camp might need for that matter!" They both started laughing. After a while they stopped. "Hey, wanna be bunkmates?"  
  
"Bunkmates?" Dagger looked confused.  
  
"Yeah we share a bunk bed. I'm short so you get the top bunk. I'll take the bottom. Okay?"  
  
"Alright...Where do I put my suitcases?"  
  
"You're only gonna have room to keep one or two of them. Empty the rest into your dresser and put the cases back on the cargo truck."  
  
"Is there a bookshelf here?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Books of course!"  
  
"Ya brought books to summer camp?"  
  
"Didn't everyone?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh...." Dagger looked rather sheepish.  
  
"Um, stack them on the dresser." Dagger nodded. Eiko then started helping her put her things away then got to her own. Dagger sure was new to this. I'll have to help her, Eiko thought. Looks like I won't be so alone....  
  
(A/N So, what did you think? Ya like? Ya hate? Gimme a reveiw and tell me!!) 


	3. Food Fight!

(A/N Oh yeah! I am totally on a roll! Anyways, Here is my third chapter...as always I hope you enjoy it!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The mess hall the next morning was just that: a mess. Dagger ducked under her table beside Eiko eating her cereal. There was a food fight going on above the table. It was started by Zidane, of course. He had thrown some oatmeal at one of his freinds who in turn threw it back and missed Zidane. Needless to say, mess hall was the perfect name for it.  
  
"Incoming!" Dagger heard someone say as applesauce came flying under the table and hitting her on the side of the face. She poked her head up to see who had thrown it. Zidane stood next to her table. "Sorry about that...I was aiming for Eiko."  
  
"Hey!" Eiko yelled coming up from under the table. She picked up her bowl of cereal and poured it over Zidane's head. "That's for Dagger!" She picked up a bowl of applesauce and took a handful of it out slining it at his shirt. "And that's for me!" Dagger laughed.  
  
Zidane smirked and bowed mockingly.  
  
"Well put M'lady," He said teasingly. Dagger couldn't help but notice Eiko blushing slightly. Dagger laughed again. Zidane reached to the table and picked up a handful of soggy corn flakes then smashed them onto her head. "Terribly sorry miss." Eiko glared and picked up the plastic bottle of maple syrup.   
  
"Eat syrup!" She yelled squirting the bottles contents at Zidane. He stepped out of the way and it hit Dagger.  
  
"No! She's slain the princess!" Zidane yelled taking Dagger to his arms dipping her. "Worry not your highness! I shall avenge thee!" He gently lowered her to the ground. Dagger burst out laughing. Zidane picked up a large handful of oatmeal and slung it at Eiko. Eiko ducked and the oatmeal hit the head counciler Cid.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" He demanded. The food fight froze. "Who threw that?!" Dagger winced as a wave of fingers pointed at her Zidane and Eiko. Oh joy, Dagger thought, We're in trouble now....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So much food!" yelled a boy running into the mess hall. He was wearing a white chefs hat and looked as though he was about to burst into tears. Dagger, Zidane, and Eiko looked up. They had been cleaning the mess hall for well over an hour and it still wasn't looking very promising. They would never get the oatmeal off of the ceiling. "Why do you waste so much food?!" The kid shreiked again.  
  
"That's Quina. He's....a food connosoir of sorts..." Zidane informed Dagger.  
  
"You mean a pig," Eiko corrected.  
  
"He's not that bad!" Zidane stated.  
  
"He's licking the oatmeal off of the door...." Dagger added.  
  
"See? He's not so bad! He's helping us!"  
  
"That's disgusting...." Dagger made a face.  
  
Conversation continued like this for the rest of the time until the late afternoon. Lunch had been served outside of the mess hall as not to disturb them in their work. After all of the food was cleaned up the three of them walked out.  
  
"I'm never gonna get this cereal out of my hair!" Eiko screamed. "I'll see you later Dagger, I'm gonna go try at least!" Eiko stormed off aftr taking a moment to glare at Zidane. Zidane smiled.  
  
"Well, It was fun," He said after a few moments.  
  
"Until we had to clean it up...I'd never been in a real food fight before," Dagger replied.  
  
"You havn't? You don't know what your missin!"  
  
"Yes I was missing applesauce in my ear canal..." They both laughed.  
  
"So, what activities are you gonna sign up for?"  
  
"Activities?"  
  
"Yeah we don't always have food fights ya know."  
  
"I don't know...I hear the camp is going to put on the play "I want to be your canary" I think i might audition to be Cordeilia."  
  
"Really? I'm auditioning too! See you there!"   
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Hey, um...there's going to be a bonfire at the end of the week to celebrate the first week...I was wondering if you would...go...with me that is."  
  
"Bonfire?"  
  
"Yeah the councilers usually light a huge fire and the whole camp gets to sit around it...we have to sing these hokey songs of course....but I'm sure I can livin things up..."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"I would comepletely understand if you didn't- Wait, you'll go with me?" Zidane asked bewildered. Dagger nodded. "Great! I'll meet you there when the fire flies come out!"  
  
With this Zidane ran off toward his cabin with a whoop of joy. Dagger blushed and went to her cabin. That boy is so strange sometimes....I think that's what I like about him....  
  
(A/N I know Quina isn't really any gender but this is MY fanfic so Quina is gonna be a guy. As you can see, I'm not a huge Quina fan so you won't be seeing TOO much of Quina.) 


	4. The Poem

(A/N Well first I must say i appreciate the reveiws I've been getting. They encourage me to write more! I just adore reading them ^^. anyways here is chapter three!)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"He WHAT?!" Eiko asked again awestruck.  
  
"He asked me to the bonfire," Dagger explained again.  
  
"I've been tryin to get him to ask ME for the last THREE years! You're here ONE DAY and he already asks you! Just who do you think you are?!" Eiko was terribly upset about this. She had had a crush on Zidane since she first laid eyes on him and here the new girl was getting him! Dagger looked at her apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry....if you want me to cancel...." She started. No. I can't let her do that. What kind of freind would I be if I told her not to go to the bonfire with the cutest guy in camp. Eiko sighed and pushed aside her jealousy. They would make a terribly cute couple anyways...and Zidane would probably never ask her out. They both shouldn't be miserable.  
  
"No. I can't let you miss this. It doesn't matter how much I like Zidane. You are my freind and freinds don't do that to eachother. I'm sorry I acted that was Dagger...."  
  
"I'll put in a good word for you."  
  
"Would you?" Eiko asked eagerly. Maybe this was the chance she had been waiting for! "But he totally likes you!"  
  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Dagger no. You go and have a good time okay? If he tries to put any moves on you tell me and I'll kick his butt for ya!"   
  
Dagger laughed and got up.  
  
"Hey why don't we go get some icecream from the canteen. My treat."  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice!" Dagger and Eiko walked out of Cabin Alexandria talking and laughing together a freindship strengthened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vivi sat in a swing near the canteen watching Eiko chatting away with dagger as they both ate their icecream cones on a bench. He sighed. Eiko was beautiful. Everything about her was intoxicating to him...if only he had the courage to talk to her. He sighed again. Yeah, right. Like I have that kind of courage...I'm so hopeless.... he looked down the brim of his large hat falling over his eyes. Since he first came to this camp he saw no one but Eiko. I bet she doesn't even know I exist...he thought sadly.  
  
"What's up Viv?" Came a voice from behind him. Vivi turned around to see Zidane standing behind him. Zidane moved to the swing beside him and sat down. "Watching Eiko again? You should try to TALK to her." Vivi shook his head.  
  
"She wouldn't notice me..."  
  
"Sure she would!"  
  
"No she wouldn't....she likes you. I'm nothing compared to you...just a lost little kid that always gets beat up..."  
  
"That's no way to talk! You have to MAKE her notice you!"  
  
"How can I do that?"  
  
"Hmmmmm....I got it! Write and anonymus letter to her!"  
  
"An anonymus letter?"  
  
"Yeah! Tell her how you feel without doing so to her face!"  
  
"I don't know...isn't that sort of...inpersonal?"  
  
"Nah, Girls eat that stuff up!"  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Viv, I know so. Trust me I know women! They love all of that romantic stuff!"  
  
"Romantic stuff hmmm......"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dagger and Eiko walked back to Cabin Alexandria giggleing.  
  
"And then, Zidane held up the stuffed bear and yelled 'HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH BLANK!'" Eiko stated. They both broke into laughter. They walked into the door and noticed something on Eiko's bed. "Hmmmm what's this? Mom doesn't usually send me any mail until next week...." She picked up the letter.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Dagger asked curiously.  
  
"A letter silly!"  
  
"I mean who is it from?"  
  
"It only says anonymus!"  
  
"Oooooooh! Someone has a secret admirer!"  
  
"Shush you!" Eiko said blushing. Dagger giggled.  
  
"Well open it!"  
  
"I will I will!! Chill out!" Eiko opened the envelope. A peice of paper fell out. She picked it up and stared at it.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's a poem."  
  
"Read it!"  
  
"Would you calm down?!"  
  
"This is soooo romantic!" Eiko rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the poem.  
  
Your hair sparkles in the sunlight shining rays of joy into my eyes  
Your eyes hypnotize me every time they flash in my direction. But you do not see me.  
I hope you see me. I dream of it. But I am but a shadow  
Beholding your beauty.  
  
Meet me at the bonfire...I'll be wearing a hat!  
  
love,  
Anonymous  
  
"That was so sweet!" Dagger said after Eiko read the poem around. I wonder who sent it to her, she thought. I hope it wasn't Zidane!  
  
"I wonder who it's from....maybe...no..its not his style...." Eiko thought alloud.  
  
"Not who's style?"  
  
"Zidane's of course!" Dagger stopped. What if it was Zidane?. I sure hope not. She looked to Eiko who was grinning. It was...I just know it.  
  
(Yes, I suck a writing poetry....oh well. It was the fact she got the poem from a secret admirer rather than the poem itself. See? A concept! And now the confusion begins! MWUAHAHAHA!!) 


	5. Ooops

(A/N I took into consideration a suggestion from Eika and find she has a valid point. It is rather Cliche for Vivi and Eiko to be together. I think I will make a few changes...Thanks for the suggestion! And Yes, Kuja WILL be in this fanfic so never fear. We MUST have a kuja you know!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vivi sat on the dock watching all of the other campers swim. He watched Eiko in specific. She wore a pink and yellow swimsuit. It looked beautiful on her. Vivi sighed. He hoped she had gotten the poem. It wasn't the greatest poem but it came from the heart. Isn't that what matters most?  
  
"Yummy yums!" Came a voice from beside him. Vivi turned his head to the side seeing Quina. "Would you like some yummies?"  
  
"N-no thank you..."  
  
"More for me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, Dagger sat on a bench at the softball feild. Beatrix was coaching the girls telling them when to go up to bat and what they should try and do. Dagger wasn't listening. She was too busy watching the other feild where Zidane and the other boys were getting the same lecture from Coach Steiner. She watched Zidane who was quite obviously bored with this lecture. He noticed her watching and made faces mimicing his coach. Dagger laughed.  
  
"Dagger, did you year me?" Beatrix asked waving a hand in front of Dagger's face.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes..." Dagger really.  
  
"Then get up and bat," Beatrix told her. "You have batted before...right?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course...." She stammered. What am I doing? I've never held a bat in my life! She got up and stepped to the Plate. She looked at the bat and held it up as she had seen people on TV. The pitcher threw the ball underhanded to her. She swung at the ball and missed. She heard a few giggles behind her. The pitcher threw the ball again. Again, Dagger missed. She sighed. I'm GOING to hit it this time! She tightened her grip on her bat and found her palms were sweaty but thought nothing of it. So THIS must be how it feels to play a sport. The pitcher threw the ball again and she swung at it with all of her might. The bat flew out of her hands right towards the boys coach hitting him on the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Safe!" Zidane stood up and yelled. Dagger and Beatrix ran to the fallen coach. Dagger looked to Zidane crossly. Steiner sat up a few minutes later.   
  
"I am a knight of pluto!" He said and fell backwards.  
  
"I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to hit you!" Dagger cried genuinly sorry for what she had done. Beatrix gave him a cup of water.  
  
"Alright, softball is over for today. Dagger go get the nurse," Beatrix ordered. Dagger lowered her head and and walked away. Zidane caught up to her.  
  
"Don't worry, It could have happened to anyone," Zidane said trying to comfort her.  
  
"I can't beleive I've knocked out a counciler in my first week here...."  
  
"Rusty'll be okay. He isn't a counciler."  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"Nah, he's the game keeper. Rumour has it he has a thing for Beatrix though. You'd never guess it by how tough he is around everyone."  
  
"I see....I have a question..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where exactly is the nurse?"  
  
"This way," and Zidane led her to the nurses office.  
  
(A/N poor Dagger....Anyways as always I hope you liked it....yadda yadda yadda.....Reveiw!) 


	6. The Bonfire

(A/N Ugh...the original sixth chapter....how do I say it...SUCKED! Oie! I get sick THINKING about THAT peice of crap! So I shall make it up to you. I'm rewriting chapter 6. I hope this one is alot better....)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A boy with long white hair stared out over the lake at the beginnings of a bonfire. He smiled to himself. Ah yes, Camp Gaia. I used to know you...alas by your own judgment I am no longer worthy...But that shall change. Yes that shall change. Last year he was a part of what happened to Cabin Madain Sari. Serves them right. No one makes a fool of Camp Terra without consequence. No one. He watched as the first few couples walked to the bonfire. Aww that was so cute. He tossed back his head looking to Camp Terra. It was indeed beautiful. There were not many in this camp. Only a few Campers. Himself, Brahne, Zorn, Thorn, Lani, Mikoto, Counciler Fratley, and the head counciler Garland. Yes a small group....but powerful! Yes, the power! Lani walked up beside him.  
  
"Kuja, are you sure about this? If we get caught we'll all be sent home," Lani said carefully a slight look of fear in her eyes. Lani came from a very abusive home. Camp was paradise to her because this way she could get away for at least the summer.  
  
"Fear not Lani," Kuja calmed her gently. "We shall not be caught. This is for the honor of Camp Terra!"  
  
"But if Garland hears about it..."  
  
"Garland already knows...You could say it was his idea. He simply turns the blind eye to it. You know how he despises Cid."  
  
"This is true..."  
  
"As long as we don't get caught, Garland will not have any knowledge of it."  
  
"I hope you're right...I truly hope you're right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane walked to Cabin Alexandria reflecting the week that had just passed. Nothing of any true intrest occured...What a pity, he thought. It was indeed classic how Dagger hit Steiner with a bat. She didn't mean to, of course. And she felt terrible about it. But someone should be joking about it. Who better in all of Camp Gaia than he? He adjusted his hat. There was some silly theme for this bonfire for guys to wear hats. He followed along for Vivi's sake. Poor guy, he was terrified of what Eiko thought of the poem. He knocked on the screen door. Eiko ran to it and looked up to him.  
  
"Is Dagger ready yet?"   
  
"Nope, not yet...." Eiko answered and giggled. What was with this kid?  
  
"Could you tell her I'm here?"  
  
"Okay!" Eiko replied. She sounds far too cheerful. She ran off further into the cabin. Zidne looked around the interior. The cabin was just like the others. Dagger had some books on her dresser and Eiko had a few posters of rock stars. Girls have weird cabins, Zidane concluded. A few moments later Eiko ran out dragging poor Dagger by the wrist.  
  
"Go on! He's here!" Eiko shouted happily. Okay, that's it...Eiko was up to something...she had to be. Zidane bowed gracefully to Dagger.  
  
"Would her majesty allow me to escort her to the bonfire?" Zidane said useing the same voice he did at the food fight. Dagger laughed.  
  
"I would be honored if you would escort me good sir." They walked off toward the bonfire Eiko trailing behind them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You are stepping on my foot!"  
  
"You are stepping beneath my foot!"  
  
Two figures walked out from behind Cabin Alexandria. This was going to be fun. Kuja had assigned them the best part of all.  
  
"Have you the box?" Asked Zorn.  
  
"The box I have!" Replied Thorn. Thorn held the box tightly.  
  
"well let us go inside!" Suggested Zorn.  
  
"Inside the box must be!" Replied Thorn. The two crept to the front door. Zorn opened the door allowing Thorn in. Thorn put the box down in the middle of the floor. Inside he could hear the Oglops boucing around. Zorn shuddered. Oglops were disgusting!  
  
"We must now leave this place!"  
  
"We must leave this place now!"  
  
The two figures snuck out of the cabin and into the forest. The deed was done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eiko watched Dagger and Zidane as they walked to the Bonfire. Zidane was still going on about the bat incident. Would he ever get over it? Eiko sighed. She like Zidane but sometimes she just wanted to strangle him. Something then occured to Eiko. If it were Zidane who wrote the poem...wouldn't be be more open about it? Why would he hide something like that? Why would he be talking to Dagger like that if he were really there for Eiko? Then again...The note beneath the poem said he would be wearing a hat... and Here Zidane was...wearing a hat! Who in their right mind wears a hat in heat like this?! Eiko sighed Angrilly and poked Zidane on the shoulder. Zidane turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't beleive you!" Eiko shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Zidane looked confused. He was a good actor.  
  
"That joke! It was a joke wasn't it?! You wrote that poem as a joke to me! How could you be so cruel? How could you hurt me like that?!"  
  
"I didn't write the poem....Really!"  
  
"Then Who did Zidane?" Eiko shouted.  
  
"I can't tell you!"  
  
"I can't beleive you! You Jerk! You Loser! You...You!!!" Eiko yelled and ran off tears streaming down her face. How could someone do something like this to her? Sure she wasn't the nicest person but that didn't mean people could step on her feelings like that! Eiko ran off to the edge of the forest where she sat down...crying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ow!" Zidane yelled as Dagger bonked him over the head with her palm. "What was that for?"  
  
"How could you do that?!" Dagger demanded.  
  
"Do what?!"  
  
"Hurt Eiko like that! You should be ashamed of yourself! That was a very cruel joke you played!"  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear!"  
  
"Then who wrote the poem?!"  
  
"I can't tell you!"  
  
"So it WAS you!"  
  
"No it wasn't!"  
  
"Then tell me who!"  
  
"Swear not to tell Eiko?" Dagger nodded. Zidane sighed. "It was Vivi!"  
  
"Oh...I'm...so sorry...I should have believed you...."  
  
"If it were me talking to me I would have thought the same thing. Lets get to the bonfire."  
  
"What about Eiko?"  
  
"A certain kid in a pointy hat is headed her way!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vivi walked toward the small girl with purple hair. He felt terrible. This was all his fault. If only he had the courage to actually talk to her himself...maybe it wasn't too late to now... He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked to him her eyes full of tears.  
  
"A-are you okay?"  
  
"No! now go away!" She shouted.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong?"  
  
"That stupid jerk Zidane! That's what!"  
  
"Wh-what happened?"  
  
"That loser wrote this beautiful poem for me and everything...only to play with my feelings!" Vivi looked down. It was all of his fault. Only one thing to do now....  
  
"Z-zidane didn't write that poem...." vivi said. He felt himself get even more nervouse as Eiko gave him a confused look. "I-I did...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's how I...f-feel about you. Eiko...I really like you...." Eiko looked to him sadly.  
  
"I appreciate it Vivi...I really do...but...your like..a brother to me...you were always there for me when I needed you to be. You always listen to me. You never judged me. I dont want to ruin our freindship like that...I like you alot Vivi...but..I need freinds right now." Eiko told him gently. Vivi looked down. She didn't like him the the way he liked her. But wait a minute...she DID like him...wasn't that worth something? She likes him! It did not matter how...she likes him! He must now be content in being her freind. No, I'll be the best freind she ever had! Then maybe..someday...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lani and Brahne snuck around Camp Gaia. They too were on a mission. They went to the head councilers office. It was vacant right now for he was at the bonfire. Just perfect. The two rushed ahead toward the office with lighters. This time their arson would go for something! Last year Kuja insisted they go after Madain Sari. This year it will mean something! They stood outside the office with paper in hand. they stuffed the paper under the edges of the office then took lighters and set the paper ablaze. This will be sweet! They waited until the fire burned well and then ran off into the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zidane was right, thought Dagger, These things ARE boring! She sat on a log propping her chin up with her palms. Zidane looked to her.  
  
"Someone looks bored."  
  
"Slightly."  
  
"Well I have the cure!" Zidane said as he picked up a box that he had set behind the log earlier that day.   
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Oglops!"  
  
"Ewwww!"  
  
"Watch!" Zidane set the box down and let Oglops out of the box. The other campers screamed and ran away. Zidane was in throws of laughter. Dagger rolled his eyes. Boys... The councilers looked up to see what the commotion was then went back to tending the fire. It took more than Oglops to frighten off the Camp Gaia adults. Except Steiner that is. He ran away screaming. Suddenly another camper ran up to Cid.  
  
"Sir! Your office is on fire!" the camper yelled. The councilers all lept to their feet and started running for the office. Dagger looked to Zidane. Zidane looked angry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Camp Terra is at work again!"  
  
"Who's Camp Terra?"  
  
"The camp across the lake. They think they're so much better than us. They burnt down Madain Sari last year."  
  
"Didn't they get arrested?"  
  
"Yeah right, there was no proof!"  
  
"Indeed old freind," Came a voice from behind them. Dagger turned to see who it was. She saw a handsome looking boy with long white hair.  
  
"Kuja!"  
  
"Zidane."  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Can't an old freind come to say hello?"  
  
"Your no freind of mine!"  
  
"What a shame," Kuja looked to Dagger. "My what a lovely canary!"  
  
"Leave Kuja," Zidane growled. Kuja walked closer to Dagger and placed a finger under her chin.  
  
"A beauty indeed. What is your name M'lady?"  
  
"Dagger...." She said meekly. Something about this guy really scared her. Zidane jumped up.  
  
"Hand off of her!" Zidane yelled. Kuja pulled his hand away.  
  
"My, are we getting jealous? I shall return to you my beautiful canary. Until then I bid thee Aduei!" Witht his Kuja elegantly bowed then left.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"My brother...."  
  
(A/N I do hope this makes up for the former sucky chapter. I put alot more thought into it this time! Oh yes and as for you Fratley fans, Fratley is not evil thats just where he needs to be. He will be more in the story later. And yes I know that was uncharacteristic for Lani but we dont see her that much anyways do we? besides...MY STORY! Please reveiw! I love you guys!) 


	7. Oglops! EWWWW!

(A/N Yes. I know it has been a really long time...and I'm really sorry you had to wait. I had some things in my life I had to attend to. But now I have time I skipped school ^^ and will continue my story!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Beatrix Stood at the ashes of the office. Not again...She thought. When will we catch Camp Terra in the act? Everyone knew it was Camp Terra...But they had no proof. It was just her, Steiner, and Zidane. She knew why Zidane was there. Camp Gaia was more home to him than his real home. All of the councilers knew this. It was widely known that he was beaten regularly by both his father and his brother. If only there was some way he could stay at Gaia all year long. But there wasn't. Zidane was such a good sport about it. She stared into the smoldering remains. They had to let the office burn to the ground. They couldn't put it out. A scream suddenly broke through the quiet. It came from the Alexandria Cabin! Oh dear god..Beatrix though. Please let it still be there...Please let it still be there. She took off running toward the cabin. She was followed by Zidane and Steiner. They arrived at the cabin to see Dagger and Eiko running out screaming. Good. The cabin is still standing. She ran to them followed by Zidane and Steiner.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked urgently.  
  
"It was terrible!" Dagger started.  
  
"They were everywhere!" Eiko continued.  
  
"What were they?" Asked Zidane.  
  
"First one jumped out of my dresser!" Eiko yelled.  
  
"It landed in her hair! And then she started running around screaming," Dagger continued.  
  
"What did?" Steiner asked.  
  
"And then they jumped out from where they were hiding!"  
  
"They were everywhere!"  
  
"So there we were running and screaming!"  
  
"And one landed on Dagger!"  
  
"So I tried to brush it off!"  
  
"And it jumped onto her nose!"  
  
"They smell terrible!!"  
  
"Yeah they smell like-"  
  
"WHAT WAS IT?!" The three of them asked getting irritated.  
  
"Oglops," The girls chorused.  
  
"Oglops," Beatrix repeated.  
  
"Where?!" Yelled Steiner.  
  
"There!" Dagger pointed to the cabin where oglops were jumping out.  
  
"Ighk!" Steiner yelled and walked away very quickly. Beatrix followed. What's with it with girls and Oglops?...Or anyone?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zidane walked to Dagger. Eiko watched. I'm just like Vivi...in love with someone who will never love me back the same way. She watched him sit her down and comfort her wishing it were her he were comforting. Am I not good enough? I've liked him for years...Dagger isn't here very long and he's falling for her! Am I ugly? Eiko let her shoulders sink. You're as beautiful as you feel...her Grandfather always said that to her. Beautiful as I feel...I must be hideous. She suddenly felt angry at Dagger. Who does she think she is? I was here first! If it wasn't for me, she'd be hopelessly lost! I bet she wouldn't have even met him if I hadn't been there! Well I'll show her!  
  
(A/N Yeah...kinda short but I like this chapter...poor Eiko. I dun understand why people dont like her very much. Sure she's a bit bratty...BUT SHE'S ADORABLE!! By the way She is slightly older in this...I think I should mention that. I'm thinkin around 13. Viv is 15 and Dagger and Zidane are both 16 like in the game. Ok glad that is out of the way.) 


	8. Conspiracy

(A/N First I would like to thank all of my viewers. If you guys didn't reply I wouldn't bother writing new chapters.Now in reply to some of my loyal viewers....To Angel of Death 87...Yes Brahne is fat and ugly in this but rather than an elephant....she's more of a cow. In reply to Micheal...Yes zidane is very prankish in this story...but I feel it is an important aspect of him. Since he gets beaten so much he can either laugh or cry. He chooses to laugh. He seems that way in the game too. You may find him too prankish.....but I feel it matches perfectly. To Aya-Yahiko, sadly not everyone loves Eiko....they should though! To FF9 Zidane, Yes I beleive that IS the reason Eiko receives so much flame. Yes she is a bit bratty but what people hate to realize is the fact that they are too! Thats something I love about this game. I can relate to all of the characters....except brahne...Zorn...Thorn...Garland....and MAYBE Quina. Sometimes like Dagger, I feel like my life is being played out for me....that sometimes I have no control. Like Zidane I can be a very laid back person. Like Vivi I question whether anything I do means anything. Like Eiko...I get lonely at times. Like Freya the last thing I want is to be forgotten...Like Amarant I can be a loner. Like Steiner I'm so stubborn to do something that I forget to listen to logic. Like Kuja...sometimes I can't accept everything that happens to me...that maybe if i stop everything...it won't happen. This is a wonderful, wonderful game. It shows the deepest aspects of the human mind...a tale of courage, cowardice, love, death, and most of all beauty. I love you squaresoft!!!!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dagger sat in the mess hall eating a grilled cheese sandwhich. She wondered where Eiko was. It wasn't like her to miss lunch. She looked outside and saw that it was about to rain. She stuffed the rest of the sandwich into her mouth and headed outside detirmined to get to her cabin before the rain started. She walked silently through the camp. It was so peaceful..she thought. Maybe this was what they considered to be the calm before the storm. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark gray and looked as though the rain would fall any second now...and she was only halfway to her cabin. She began running. She cut through the playground right over the sanbox until...THUMP! she tripped over the border of the sandbox falling flat on her face...the rain began to fall. Perfect....just perfect! She sat up slowly to see a pair of sneakers before her. She looked up seeing Zidane offering a hand to help her up. She took it thankfully and he lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you," She said folding her arms loosly in front of her as the rain picked up pace. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" Zidane asked with a smile.  
  
"Well I was trying to get inside...you aren't anywhere near your cabin."  
  
"I don't plan to be either."  
  
"Why not? Won't you get all wet?" Dagger asked brushing a strand of wet hair out of her face. Zidane shrugged.  
  
"I don't care," He answered looking to the sky letting the rain fall on his face.  
  
"I hate the rain....its so muddy....and wet," Dagger said shivering.  
  
"It's my favorite weather of all."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When it rains...the animals return to their homes...to be with their families. The rain washes away all of the sorrow the heat brought. It seems the only time I truly feel at peace."  
  
"At peace?"  
  
"Yeah...everything makes sense for a while...nothing seems to be able to hurt me."  
  
"Who would want to hurt you?"  
  
"My-.....no one...no one would want to hurt me." He walked foreward a bit. "Would you like to join me for a walk?"  
  
"Alright..." She took his outstretched hand and they walked around the camp. The rain didn't last long. As it slowed the sun bled through the clouds creating a beautiful rainbow. Zidane was right...thought Dagger. Everything does make sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eiko sat on a bench by the lake. She had skipped lunch. Who cares if I'm there anyways? It's not like anyone knows I exist. She stared into the water. She felt so alone. She hummed softly. She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and turned to see who was there. It was Kuja.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She screamed. What was Kuja doing here?!  
  
"I've been watching you Eiko Carol. Being outstaged by the princess?" Kuja asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Princess? I don't know what youk're talking about but if you don't leave now I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? We all know Dagger is the princess. She has stolen your prince's heart. And now he sees her where you should be," He answered.  
  
"I-I'll scream!"  
  
"And they will come and find you in the lake. I can help you win Zidane's heart."  
  
"Why would you want to help me?!"   
  
"I have a grudge against the girl as well. Now listen closely and soon Zidane shall be yours..."  
  
(A/N ooooooh conspiracy!!!! Well tell me what you think!) 


	9. Outstaged

((Yes yes it has been a very very long time since I have last updated. I'm sorry for that. I swear I started to update several times....but I could never decide WHAT exactly to put. And so for your reading pleasure, I bring you Chapter 9....Please don't shoot me!)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Outstaged  
  
The sun shone bright on the wooden outdoor stage. Zidane stood behind one of the walls surrounding it. He was nervous. Sure, he always got the lead in plays at Camp Gaia, but that wasn't why he was nervous. He watched Dagger on the stage. She was auditioning for the lead female part, Cornelia. They would spend so much time together if she got the part. They would get to kiss! Zidane shook his head. Now, I am daydreaming. He looked to the councilers responsible for the casting. There was Baku, Freya, Steiner,Beatrix, Hilda, and Cid. He watched as the final scene came up. The part where Marcus would try to stab King Leon but Cornelia jumps in the way. The hopeful Marcus was being played by Blank for Dagger's audition.  
  
"Cornelia!" Blank shouted as the fake sword "Stabbed" Dagger. She fell to the ground. Zidane thought for a moment it was real.  
  
"Forgive me, my love, but I still love my father...." She said softly. Zidane could see Steiner and Hilda near tears. She's perfect! Zidane thought gleefully. Cid stood up clapping. The others followed the suit.  
  
"Well done Dagger! You will be Cornelia! Zidane will be Marcus. Blank, You shall be King Leon," Cid shouted that he could be heard. Zidane watched Dagger get up and walk backstage gleefully.  
  
"Dagger...You were great!" He said proudly as Dagger walked by him.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled. Zidane smiled as well. Now, we can be closer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vivi walked into the playground. He saw Eiko sitting on a swing. He walked over and sat in the swing beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked gently.  
  
"Nothing...Go away!" Eiko turned away from him.  
  
"Is this...About Zidane?" Vivi didn't like bringing this up. He watched her hang her head.  
  
"Leave me alone," She said miserably. Vivi put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away.  
  
"I know how you feel..." Vivi answered gently.  
  
"How can you know what rejection feels like?"  
  
"Because you rejected me? Because you are rejecting me now?"  
  
"Vivi...I'm sorry I just-"  
  
"It's alright. I still care for you. I can't change that...You can't either. But, I know that I can accept any way you want me. I want you to be happy...Even if that removes me from ever having a chance with you..."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you like that..."  
  
"It doesn't hurt me. It makes me feel really special. You told me that you needed friends. At first, I felt bad but then I realized that there was a special place for me in your life. If I can't be the one you love, then it is my responsibility to be the one you can turn to if you ever need me. That made it all better."  
  
Eiko turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You're right Vivi," Eiko said as she stood up. much to vivi's delight, she hugged him. "Thanks..." She walked away. Vivi kicked off on his swing and soared into the air. In his mind, He was flying!  
  
((Tell me what you think....no rants please...I feel bad enough for not updating sooner! 


	10. Comedy Break!

((this has no relevence to the story what so ever....Just a break from the angst and junk!))  
  
A Short Comedy break!  
  
Steiner stood. It was time for him to get ready for baseball. He walked by the Tantalus cabin and heard voices speaking. He stopped a moment to listen.  
  
"Just a little to the left Zidane...Yes!" It sounded like Dagger speaking.  
  
"It doesn't fit!" Zidane shouted back. Steiner raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe if you turn it a little," Dagger suggested.  
  
"Well I can't exactly dettach it!" Zidane answered.  
  
"I know that! If you would just move your hand a little..."  
  
"I can't, You're leg is in the way!"  
  
"Zidane! Not so hard!"  
  
"It's gotta go in somehow!!"  
  
Steiner had heard enough. He stormed into the cabin.  
  
"What on earth are you two doing in here?!" It wasn't until he finished did he find the two sitting on a floor covered with puzzle peices.  
  
"A Jigsaw puzzle," Dagger answered. "What did you think we were doing?"  
  
((This is perfectly g rated stuff you perverts!)) 


	11. The Joys of Swimming

((Yes...too long since I updated again...don't kill me!))  
  
Chapter 10: The Joys of Swimming  
  
"Oh no! You cannot expect me to swim in that!" Dagger shouted once more. She crossed her arms against her yellow swimsuit standing by the lake. Eiko shook her head.   
  
"Dagger...You have skipped out on it every day since you got here," Beatrix started. "I understood at first but you have to swim."  
  
"There are fish in there! And mud...and where do you think those fish....you know..." Dagger started.  
  
"In the mud?" Eiko answered teasingly. She couldn't help but laugh. She had been swimming in that lake since she first came to that camp. She knew there wasn't anything dangerous in there. Beatrix shot a look at her. "What?"  
  
"Dagger the swimmers scare the fish away," Beatrix was getting annoyed.   
  
"Yeah, Eiko's bathing suit is enough to scare any fish away..." Came another voice behind Dagger. She turned to see the voice belonged to Zidane. Eiko punched him in the arm. "Calm down little bit...." He said rubbing his arm. Eiko crossed her arms.  
  
"The fact of the matter is...You have to swim. One way or another." Beatrix tried again.  
  
"And what is the other?" Dagger asked crossing her arms.  
  
"This!" Zidane picked her up and threw her into the lake....jumping in after her.  
  
"Zidane! When I get a hold of you.....!" Dagger shouted splashing about.  
  
"Ah....music to my ears....." Zidane kicked back to float on his back only to meet a face full of water as Dagger stood up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A puddle of water now sat under where Dagger had been wringing her hair. She didn't want to admit it but she really had fun with that. She smiles to herself tosing her hair back. She was wrapped in a soft towel inside of the cabin. Eiko looked up at her from behind her magazine.   
  
"Told you it would be fun..." Eiko teased.  
  
"Well it wasn't..THAT fun..." Dagger was detirmined not to tell Eiko she was right. Eiko laughed.   
  
"Or what about how you blushed when Zidane picked up up!" At that moment, a pillow came flying at Eiko.   
  
"I'll be in the shower..." Dagger muttered and dissappeared into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night air was cold. Freya folded her arms in front of her. The boat she sat on shook a little on the still surface of the lake. A full moon was over head. Where is he? Then a sound she had been waiting for sloshed across the lake. A small boat headed from Camp Terra. She waved to it. Fratley paddled his boat up to her.   
  
"You are late..." Freya told him calmly.  
  
"There was a counciller's meeting that took hours..." Fratly answered. Their boats drew together beside one another. "I trust no one caught you?"  
  
"No...." Freya looked worried anyways.  
  
"What's ever is the matter?" Fratley asked her...genuinely concerned.  
  
"Why must we always meet like this? Our camps are rivals...not us." At this, Fratley put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Freya, Someday our camps will unite as one....and we do not have to paddle our ways through the murky water. For now, let us simply enjoy eachother's company..." Fratley told her gently. Freya looked up at him appreciating his strength.   
  
"Yes...you are right. Perfectly right." Freya smiled to him. Frately wrapped his arms around her and all questions escaped her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A slender figure stood at the side of the lake from camp Terra. His white hair fell into his eyes. He brought a hand up to brush it away. How romantic....and with the enemy! A smile came across his lips. Why don't we liven this romance up a little bit!  
  
((Feel free to rant...I deserve it. Make it personal and send it to webmaster@returntoinnocence.zzn.com)) 


	12. Torn

((A/N Yes updating sooner now! I have a new goal in life....to finish this story!!!))  
  
Chapter 11: Torn  
  
A figure sat on the dock. She wore mostly red...including her legendary red hat. Her thin tail hang over the edge of the dock. Beatrix sighed. She had watched Freya sneak out the night before. Freya sneaks out almost every night for that matter....but she never seemed this depressed about it. Beatrix walked to her carefully.  
  
"Freya? Are you alright?" Beatrix asked in a soothing manner. Freya didn't answer. Beatrix sat down beside her. "You can tell me...."  
  
"They've fired him!" Freya shouted. Beatrix blinked a moment.  
  
"Fired who?"  
  
"Fratley! They fired him...It was because I went to see him wasn't it? I insisted we get together last night....someone must have seen him..." Freya closed her eyes. Beatrix rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You had no way of knowing someone was going to be watching you....You can always find him once the summer is over...Where will he go?"  
  
"I don't know! What if I never see him again?"  
  
"Don't give up so easily. You're much stronger than that." Beatrix smiled to reassure her friend. Freya looks up to her.  
  
"You're right...and when the summer ends, I won't stop until I find him."  
  
"That's the spirit." The two friends then hugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steiner watched the two from behind the boat house. He smiled. He had always admired Beatrix. She always seemed to know how to cheer people up in the right way. He leaned his head against the side of the building.  
  
"Heya Rusty!" Came a loud sound behind him. This caused him to jump hitting his head on the low hanging roof of the boathouse. "Eh sorry about that." Steiner turned to see Zidane standing there. Zidane leaned against against the building. "Stalking Beatrix again?"  
  
"Stalking?! Why you insolent little...."  
  
"Chill out Rusty. So you like her."  
  
"Like her? I respect her as my coworker and admire her ability to help others."  
  
"Admit it, you have the hots for her!" Zidane laughed.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, you pesky little...!" Steiner growled.  
  
"What was that?" Came another voice behind him. A very familiar voice. He turned slowly to see Beatrix standing behind him controlling her laughter just barely. Steiner's face burned red.  
  
"Beatrix! I...Um....And he was...."  
  
"You know better than to let Zidane get to you." She laughed.  
  
"Yes well I was..uh...asserting needed authority over the little trouble-maker.." Steiner stuttered. Beatrix smiled.  
  
"Don't let him get the best of you." Beatrix answered. Steiner felt a push foreward.  
  
"Um...Beatrix...If you aren't....uh busy...Would you like to get...well that is if you don't mind...a um..."  
  
"A soda? I'd love to."  
  
"Y-you would?! I mean...Great! Let's...go?" He offered his arm to her. She took it smiling. They walked off toward the canteen. Eiko, Dagger, and Vivi step out from behind the boathouse laughing.  
  
"You actually managed it this year!" Eiko giggled.  
  
"And you know what that means...." Zidane watched them dissappear smiling.  
  
"That they can now be together without having to drop one another hints of the other's affection?" Dagger asked in a dreamy tone.  
  
"That, and Eiko owes me a box of twinkies."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night of the play was quickly catching up. Eiko noticed Dagger getting more and more nervous. Her orange juice splashed across the table as she took a sip of it and down the front of her shirt. Eiko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh....nothing...It's just the play coming up in a week....." Dagger answered wiping the orange juice with a paper napkin. Eiko shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry Dagger, you'll do great....Especially...with Zidane helping you..." Eiko felt a twinge of guilt. The deal she had made with Kuja came to mind once again. How could I have agreed to something like that? She shuddered. Dagger looked to her curiously.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea...just fine."  
  
((I hope you like this chapter. As soon as I finish uploading this one, I'll get started on the next chapter. One note, Eika....I love you? Don't kill me?)) 


	13. I want to be your Canary

((Now the trouble begins....))  
  
Chapter 12: I want to be your Canary  
  
Dagger stood backstage in her costume. Tonight was the night. I now have to perform in front of the entire camp...Eiko stood behind her seeming just as nervous.  
  
"Why are you nervous? I'm the one performing..." Dagger asked her.  
  
"I just hope nothing goes wrong...that's all...."  
  
"What could possibly go wrong?" Dagger smiled. She was glad Eiko was behind her in this.  
  
"Nothing...Nothing at all!" Eiko answered cheerfully. A bit too cheerfully......Dagger smiled once again to Eiko.  
  
"Well....wish me luck!" Dagger shouted as she went to the stage for her first scene. Eiko watched her.   
  
"You're going to need it...." She shut her eyes tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane was thrilled. The play was going so well...And now for the part everyone had been waiting for. The turning point in the play...This was something Zidane had been looking foreward to. Blank walks onto the stage dressed as King Leo.  
  
"Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine!" King Leo laughed. Two other campers entered with Zidane between them holding him by the arms.  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
"We have caught an intruder!" King Leo looked to the prisoner and laughed.  
  
"Why, My poor Marcus! Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia, no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee, never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!" A bell rings from offstage. "When the bell strikes three, Under the axe thou shall be!" The bell rings again. "Furthermore!" The bell rings again. At that point, Cornelia, played by Dagger, enters the stage.  
  
"Oh Marcus!" She runs to Zidane hugging him. "I missed you so!" Vivi stepped out from behind a prop.  
  
"See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" Vivi shouted nervously. King Leo looks to the group.   
  
"Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man - Prince Schneider! Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me?"  
  
Dagger shook her head. "Nay, Father! I shan't return!"  
  
"Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that!" King Leo answered in a low tone. Zidane leapt foreward.  
  
"Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia! I shall cut thee down!" Zidane Charged at King Leo.  
  
"No!" Dagger shouted and ran in front of Zidane. She got stabbed  
  
"Cornelia!"   
  
"Marcus...forgive me. I still love....my..." Dagger never got to finish her sentence. A figure ran out from behind the stage and pushed her aside as a bucket of sticky liquid fell from the rafters where Dagger had been laying. Eiko was now covered in the substance. "Eiko! How did you...?"  
  
"Dagger....I'm sorry....I'm sorry....." Eiko bent her head and began to cry...sticky substances now dripping from her hair. Zidane glared at Eiko. As did Dagger. Together, they walked off the stage. The play, was officially ruined.  
  
((Poor Eiko...will she ever redeem herself? Will she ever be accepted back into the fold? Will she ever get that crap out of her hair?!)) 


	14. Mario How could you?

((Well Kiddos, time to explain myself methinks...Alright here's the deal...I forgot my sign in information...then I flaked...then I reread the story...flaked again (Forgot about that comedy break...might add another one) And the one day I wake up with a bunch of protestors at my door with torches wondering why I havn't updated. Well news! I'm gonna update...and maybe even finish this story someday.))

Eiko sat on the docks overlooking the lake. Her sneakered feet kicked into nothing. Zidane hates me...Dagger hates me...Can I really blame them? She could hear footsteps come up from behind. Vivi adjusted his hat standing over her shoulder. She didn't look up to him.

"Are you okay Eiko?" Vivi asked after a painful moment of silence. He moved to sit next to her.

"I'm suprised you're even talking to me..." Eiko answered quietly looking into the water. "Don't you hate me like everyone else?"

"Never. The way I see it, I promised I would be here for you whenever you needed me...whether I could be the part of your life you wanted me to be or not. Zidane and Dagger won't be mad at you forever..."

Eiko looked up at him. She lifted a hand to rest on his.

"Thanks Vivi...You're the best. I just have to find a way to make it up to them."

"Dagger! Come on already! It's almost 11!" Zidane stood at the screen door of the Alexandria Cabin. Dagger was laying on her bed hiding under the sheet fully clothed with her head under the pillow.

"I don't do nature!" She shouted lifting the corner of her pillow. Zidane shook his head walking into the cabin. He saw the gameboy sitting on the dresser picking it up.

"But Super Mario here says you do. Come hiking or I'm pulling your batteries." Zidane proposed smugly. Dagger looked up from under the pillow.

"You wouldn't...I've been working on that game for weeks..."

"Why hello there mister battery panel..."

"Fine I'm up!" Dagger climbed out of the bed tangling her feet up in the sheets. She fell forward only to find herself in Zidane's arms. She blushed slightly pulling her feet out. "Uh...let's go then..." Zidane nodded helping her to stand straight again. He offered his arm to her which she politely looped hers around. She passed Eiko who was on her way in.

"Hi Dagger..." Eiko hesitated to say. Dagger didn't respond...she meerly kept walking with Zidane...who also didn't respond. Eiko sighed heavily. Zidane lead Dagger to the trails leading up to the main pavilion. There would be a pre-hike speech issued there. Dagger looked to Zidane.

"Isn't Eiko coming on this trip too?" Dagger wondered...not that she wanted to speak to Eiko of course. Zidane shook his head.

"You have to be at least fourteen to go. Vivi has to stay behind too." Zidane told her as he sat down gesturing to a seat in which Dagger promptly occupied. Head Counciler Cid came to the front podium.

"As you all know, it's time for our annual hiking trip. Let's just take this time to remind ourselves of the basic rules. Stay on the trails, don't interfere with your natural surroundings, and don't, under any circumstance, seperate yourself from your buddy. Everyone got one?" Without her consent, Zidane raised his and her hand to show they did indeed have buddies. Satisfied with the answer, Cid continued. "Each of you will receive a fanny pack with assorted supplies in the off chance you get seperated from us. Any misconduct on this trip will disqualify you from the Battle of Terra andGaia."

Dagger looked to Zidane. "What's the battle of Terra and Gaia?"

"It's when the two camps get together to compete in three differant events. Strange really but it's a longstanding tradition. " Zidane shrugged. "All I know is they're going down."

Cid cleared his throat once more. "Alright you can begin your hike when ready. Remember to your designated boundry tape."

Outside of the pavillion, Zorn and Thorn had been standing there listening.

"Get what color they are?" Asked Zorn

"I got what color they are! They are blue!" Thorn answered pulling out a role of blue boundry tape.

"They will have an interesting hike!" Zorn shouted gleefully

"What fun they will have!" Thorn chimed...the both of them laughed as they headed toward the trail.

((Um...Read and Review of course...But don't kill me...Yeah...))


End file.
